


Autumn

by larrywhisper



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Flowerchild!Harry, Fluff, M/M, Punk!Louis, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, larry fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrywhisper/pseuds/larrywhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Harry has scarred covered arms and wears sweaters and flower crowns all the time.  Louis has red hair and tattoos. Louis wants to fix his boyfriend, wants to make him happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn

Autumn 

He sits down against the tree in the courtyard of school, the bark scratching the back of his sweater. The tree sits in the corner of the courtyard all alone, away from other teenagers that are hustling to lunch, holding the books up to their chest. Others are finding friends to sit with before they eat their lunch. All of them look so happy and he is sometimes envious of them but he also knows the biggest smiles can be fake. Harry just watches them though like every day. He doesn’t have many friends, only Niall and he’s in football practice at the moment with Harry’s boyfriend, Louis. Louis doesn’t look like he’d play football because of his attire, Pierced ears, a simple stud on his nose, and a lip ring. The darkest black eyeliner lining his eyes making his icy blue eyes shine out brightly. And tattoos splay across his arms and chest. His favorite is on his chest and it reads, “It Is What It Is.” Louis’ hair is combed up in a quiff and dyed crimson red most of the time but sometimes he tries different colors on holidays. Most people feared him and never stepped a foot in his way except his best friends Liam and Zayn. Only Zayn dressed like Louis but he has gauges and a whole lot more tattoos, Liam didn’t though. Liam fits in the “Normal teenager” style. Liam studied for upcoming tests but loved to party on weekends and drink till he would pass out. Louis told Harry that’s why he started to like Liam, in a friend kind of way of course. 

Louis and he met last year at a club that he really doesn’t remember the name of all he knows it was downtown and it scared him a little bit. Greg, Niall’s older brother snuck them in saying, you guys need to be teenagers! Harry just sat at the bar while Niall danced up or grinded up against some girl. In his opinion Niall could do much better in a choice of girl. He didn’t want to go dancing because he didn’t see any attractive guys out there on the dance floor and frankly he was bit too shy and scared to dance with a complete stranger. He also didn’t drink because he just didn’t find a need to fill himself up on alcohol and alcohol always ended up with someone doing something stupid. It was hot in the club he remembers, everyone radiated heat from dancing and alcohol running through their veins. His sweater stuck to his body because his body was also slicked with sweat from even just sitting. The cotton material made his arms itch because certain reasons.. Music vibrated off the walls and the grinding bodies, he believed the song was some kind of dubstep. Spotlights flew across the room quickly each one a different color. He didn’t really like the feel of the ambiance in the room; it was a bit too crazy for him. Harry is always calm and collected, maybe even boring but that is just how he always was. He always had flower crowns laying on top of his brown curls made by him, and wore sweaters and tight skinny jeans clubs and party’s just weren’t his scene.  
When he was about to leave the club a boy around his age sauntered in like he owned the place, he was suddenly attracted to him and wanted to get to know him because of the boys attitude. And he wasn’t going to lie the boy was fucking hot. He watched the blue eyed boy, trying not to look too creepy because first impressions count and he doesn’t want to be called a creeper. The blue eyed boy sat on a bar stool, one seat over from him. He watched as the boy asked for a beer and took a swig of it. He loved how different the angel looked; the clothes were different and cool and fit the short boy nicely.(Yes in his mind at the time he called Louis an angel.)The angel looked over at him and he quickly looked away and he could feel his cheeks redden. He didn’t want the boy to know he was looking at him the whole time, which would embarrass him for eternity. But then he felt a light tap on his shoulder by slender fingers. He turned his head calmly almost scared to see if it would be the boy he’s been looking at, and maybe the boy would fight him for being such a weirdo for staring. Maybe he’s being a bit paranoid, if worse came to worse he could fight the small boy. But when he turned to face the boy he was met by a warm smile.  
“I saw you looking at me!” The boy yelled over the music. He felt blood rush to his cheeks and looked down at the dirty linoleum floor from being caught. The same small hand and slender fingers brought his chin up to look directly into those blue eyes. “I thought it was cute!” The boy yelled once again. “Do you want to get out of here?” The boy pointed outside as he talked and Harry nodded his head probably a bit too quickly. They walked the streets of London and talked what seemed like hours. The talked about family, school, to their favorite food. At the end of the night Louis kissed him underneath the cherry tree at the park. For the first time in his life he felt special. Louis and him exchanged numbers and texted nonstop. A week later they were boyfriends. Louis asked him to be his boyfriend on their third date.  
Since Louis Had football practice with Niall they quickly became friends, they hung out quite frequently after Louis founded out Niall played guitar. Every Tuesday after school, Louis, Niall, and Harry walks over to Niall’ house for band practice. At first Louis sung and Niall played guitar but soon after Harry picked up a microphone and sung right beside his boyfriend. Harry met Liam and Zayn three weeks after Louis and he began dating. He liked Liam more than Zayn at first because he was scared of Zayn. He thought Zayn hated him like everyone else at school but soon after he told Louis that, Louis shushed him and reassured him the Zayn liked him and so they became friends also. They met each other’s families 4 weeks after they were dating. Harry was actually excited to meet Louis’ family because he has four little sisters and Harry loves kids. And with what Louis described his mother Jay, she seemed really cool. When Louis and he drove up to the house, he observed the many flowers surrounding window and a huge tree in the side of the yard, somewhat looking like a Christmas tree. The house wasn’t too small but wasn’t large either. When he met Louis’ family they all met up to his expectations. Louis’ mum immediately hugged him tight. The two youngest sisters played with his curls and tied bows in the ringlets. When he went to Louis’ room he looked around at the poster covered walls. He was amazed at such a decorated room. The room was painted black at least that’s what it looked like with the small spaces between the posters. Tiny lights hung at the top of walls, the lights had four light bulbs in a row hanging against the posters. He recognized some of the bands on the posters, Death Cab for Cutie, My Chemical Romance, All Time Low, Fall Out Boy. He had a small bulletin board sprayed painted white, pictures stuck to it by different colored pins. The pictures were mostly of Zayn, Liam, and Louis. There was a picture of Louis and h0e in the very center, Louis was kissing his cheek. They took that picture last week. That made his heart beat faster and smiled fondly at the memory. He looked over at Louis who had his hands clasp together and looking bashfully. “I really like your room Louis.” Louis then beamed at the compliment. Louis said they should just snog because it would make his room even better so that is exactly what they did.  
When Louis and he went over to his house for his mum to meet his boyfriend, he was a shaking mess because when he came out to her, she didn’t really approve but eventually she became okay with it. Louis kissed his knuckles before going into his house and the gesture instantly calmed him. He remembers he took a deep breath before stepping in his house. At the end of the whole meeting Harry ended up having tears stream down his pale cheeks, he was shaking even more than before, he gasped trying to get more air to breathe. Louis murmured sweet words into his ear and rubbed patterns into his back. A few days later he got over the encounter from his mum and continued life as always. 

 

Harry seems to be happy outside of school, being bright and optimistic about negative things. He smiled all the time when he was outside of school and home. And he tried to make other people happy by giving out his homemade flower crowns, (Mostly to little girls but still.) But on the inside he’s not happy, he’s screaming inside because he just wants to be happy. He has a reason why he only wears sweaters. He has slurs shouted at him all the time. He gets called faggot, homo, fairy, cocksucker, and more. He gets tired of it, makes him hate himself more and more over time. And then one day he got so mad he took a blade to his scar free arms and made many scars. Now his arms are littered with angry red marks across pale white. Sometime he goes for his hips but it feels so much better on his arms. He’s not happy that he self-harms, not proud he’s actually ashamed of himself. But it makes him feel numb for just a little bit, makes him breathe and know he’s actually still there. He wants to be fixed; he doesn’t want to be broken anymore. He feels like Louis could fix him, and he wants to tell him boyfriend but at the same time he doesn’t because he’s scared. What if Louis thinks he’s disgusting or he breaks up with him. 

The tree he’s under has falling leaves because it’s autumn and the leaves are red and orange. Autumn is his favorite season because of that reason, and maybe because it was autumn when he met Louis. He gets out a book him trying to finish the last few pages as he waits for Niall and his boyfriend to get out of practice. He knows that they are probably taking showers right now. He turns a page in his book; some of the corners on the pages are crinkled from being turned over. This is Louis book and he knows that is how Louis keeps his place in a book and it frustrates him sometimes because why would you treat a book like that? He remembers the wining when Louis recommended the book and made him read it saying, this book is the best book in the world you have to read it. Please hazza pleeeas, Over and over again. The marvelous book is called “Perks of Being a Wallflower” and he actually really loves the book because he feels like he can relate to the main character and another character reminds him of Louis so it’s quite cool. He reads on till he hears a shout coming his way, “Hazza!” His boyfriend runs over to him with a smile, eyes bright with excitement. Louis topples into his lap; an oomph comes out of his mouth from the pounce on his lap. “Guess what Harry!” Louis says immediately bouncing on his thighs. Some people probably are thinking dirty thoughts while seeing the scene but he could really care less. Harry places his hands on Louis’ hips to settle the boy, “What?”  
“Coach moved me up to the position I wanted!” Harry remembers Louis talking about it last week when they were in his room. Louis just kept talking about football and how frustrated he was with his coach for not moving him up. “That’s great babe.” He pecks his lips quickly because he’s missed Louis even though he saw him just before school started but when does Harry never not miss Louis? Times like these make Harry think on how dependent he is on Louis, or how he probably would just end it all if it weren’t for Louis being in his life, but Louis would never hear that or know that. Louis starts to settle down and gets off his lap and sits next to him, Louis gets out his lighter and a cigarette out of his book bag, and puts the cigarette into his mouth and lights the other end. Sometimes Harry thinks it’s really hot when Louis smokes but Harry is trying to get him to stop because it’s bad for his health. Louis is smoking less though and that makes Harry insanely proud of him. “So smarty how was your morning classes?” Louis asks as he takes the cigarette out of his mouth and blows the smoke out. Harry puts the book back in his book bag and takes out his bottle water thinking that he’ll just eat after school. “Oh you know the usual being called a cocksucker is always fun.” Harry mumbles and takes a gulp of his water. He is having a pretty low day today, it begun on his mother yelling at him about not washing the clothes last night then his teacher yelled at him in first period about something wrong he put on his report and it was humiliating and almost had a panic attack if it wasn’t for Niall calming him down. And the rest of the morning other teenagers called him names. “Oh yeah I heard a new insult today, I got called a fruitcake.” He says quickly after. Louis sighs, “It’s even sadder when you’ve never sucked a cock before.” Louis giggles after he said his joke and went back to his smoking. Harry knows he was making the conversation lighter but it just set him off. What is he supposed to do? Apologize for being a virgin? He quickly put his water bottle back into his bag and got up to go into the library. Just maybe he could be left alone to finish the god damn book his fucking boyfriend gave him. “Where are you going?” Louis asks and gets up too following close behind him. Harry doesn’t answer and just walks away with a faster pace, he doesn’t really feel like talking because he’s getting fed up.  
“Harry I’m sorry okay?” Louis shouts behind him. He ignores Louis’ apology and keeps walking. He’s just a faggot and nothing more. All those names that he gets called on a daily bases are just floating around in his mind and they’re not going away. He feels tears brimming; he really doesn’t want to cry in front of everyone to get even more tormented so he makes a bee line to the bathroom. He opens a stall and sits on the lid of the toilet. He makes sure to close and lock the stall door, because how embarrassing would it be for someone finding him crying like a pathetic baby. And then not even a second later hot tears slide down his cheeks to his jeans and make a circle on the denim. A noise escapes his mouth too and then he begins sobbing, and believe that it’s ugly because he doesn’t even understand the noises coming out of his mouth. He tries to cover his mouth with the sleeve of his sweater to make his sobs quieter. There’s a knock on his stall and nearly jumps out of his skin and then panic rises through his body but that settles once he hears who it is. “Harry I’m sorry I didn’t know that would hurt you like this.” And he almost laughs if Louis thinks that is why he’s crying pathetically about a joke he told, and the fact that the joke is true is a little saddening though. “Can you please open the door?” Louis asks. Harry sighs because he really doesn’t want to have Louis see him like this, but he opens the door and Louis comes rushing, he wraps his arms around Harry to settle the trembles in his body. Harry feels safer in Louis’ arms and nuzzles closer into the smaller boy. After a while his sobs settle and his breathing is evening out. Louis rubs the damp denim on his knees with calloused fingers from playing guitar so often. “Louis am I a bad person?” He asks seriously, he seems to be for so many people hate him. He looks up into his lovers face and sees complete shock and maybe a little heart break. Louis takes both his hands into his own and rub his thumbs over Harry’ hand. “God no... baby of course not.” Harry doesn’t fully believe him, “Then why do all these people hate me? Why do they call me names? I don’t know what I did to deserve this.” His voice gets louder and he whines at the end and he begins crying again. “Why Lou?” His voice cracks. He feels like he is completely broken and he hates this feeling, the feeling of being too unworthy and stupid. His sadness mixes in with angers and grabs the flower crown on top of his head and crumples it in his hands and throws it against the stall wall. He looks down at his boyfriend and sees tears trail down his cheeks also. Louis places his dainty hand on Harry cheek and swipes his thumb across Harry’s cheek bone collecting more tears. “I don’t know why people are so mean to you, maybe they are jealous or they think it’s fun to be rude. I hate them I wish I could give a personal beating for being so mean to you sweetheart. I love you so much for being so strong though and you keep going even though these people are so mean to you. I envy you for that.” Harry hearing that made more tears escape his eyes, he felt so overwhelmed and he’s speechless. “Thank you.” He says softly and hugs his boyfriend tightly, and he buries his head into Louis’ neck. Louis rubs patters into his back like he always does when Harry is upset. “I love you so much Louis.” Harry murmurs. “I love you too baby.” Louis says back. The two sit there for quite a while until Louis speaks up in the silence. “How about we go to my house and I’ll make you hot chocolate and he can snuggle hmm?” Louis says, a smile playing on his lips. All Harry can do is nod his head and follow his boyfriend out.

When they get to Louis’ house, Harry sits on the countertop and watches Louis make the hot chocolate. He just wants this day to be over and done. He just wants to snuggle up to Louis and fall asleep forever actually. Louis pours the hot water in his favorite coffee cup; it has music notes floating all around the cup. The steam floats up as Louis pours the powder in the cup and stirs it. “There you go Hazza best on the planet.” Louis hands him the cup carefully so the hot liquid doesn’t spill. He drinks it quickly not really minding the burn on his tongue. Louis plays with his hand, kissing each knuckle then switches to the other hand to do the same. When they go to Louis’ room they both lay down facing each other. Louis’ hand grips at his hip gently and rubs his thumb over the hipbone Harry secretly loves this. Harry lays his hand on Louis waist softly. Louis pecks his lips slowly, and then places his thin lips on thick pink ones. Their lips move and Louis’ tongue licks on Harry’ bottom lip basically asking for permission to keep going. Harry opens his mouth a little and their tongues slide over each other swiftly. Louis tastes like cigarettes and mints from the many he eats during the day. Harry tastes like strawberries and mint, from this morning when he ate breakfast then brushing his teeth. They snog quite a lot, Louis says it’s bonding time but Harry really knows this is just from sexual frustration because Harry hasn’t allowed sex yet because of many reasons including his scarred covered arms. Not even blowjobs or handjobs are allowed yet. Louis understands mostly though and he said that he would wait forever for Harry. Harry appreciates that so much.

Things get a bit too heated and Louis decides he wants Harry’s sweater off. Louis tugs at the hem of his sweater and lifts it up only exposing his torso. Harry gets up quickly and smooth’s out the front of his sweater. Louis gasps at the sudden loss and soon pouts after. “No” is all he says and sits up. “Why not? I was just taking off your sweater, aren’t you hot?” Louis sits up across from him, eyeing him suspiciously and raising his eyebrow. It makes Harry uncomfortable and avoids contact with his boyfriend. “No I’m fine.” Harry mutters. “C’mon babe just because I was taking off your shirt doesn’t mean we were going to fuck or anything.” Harry winces at the last part. He would like to call it making love because doesn’t “fucking” sound so un wanting and just not romantic whatsoever? Louis notices this, “Sorry making love. I wouldn’t fuck you for the first time I actually can be romantic.” Harry knows that’s not what he meant the first time. Louis can be very romantic because they’ve been together for almost more than a year. “I know.” He mumbles and looks away. “Then why won’t you let me see any part of your body? Are you insecure? Because babe you shouldn’t be.” Harry huffs and shakes his head. “You’re not going to like what you see.” Louis looks at him with such disbelief it almost makes him laugh. “I love you and everything about you.” Louis places his hand on Harry’s knee and rubs circles into it. “I love you.” He says again looking in emerald eyes. Maybe he should just get this over with; Louis is bound to find out sooner or later. He also feels a bit guilty because Louis tells him everything and he’s keeping things from his lover, a bit unfair he thinks. Harry sighs and slowly taking off his sweater. Cold air instantly hits him and Goosebumps arise on his stomach and arms. It’s finally off and he looks down and he’s exposed. And it’s a weird feeling because at any moment he could be called disgusting or be loved. It’s like waiting for a verdict. He looks up into the eyes he’s looked in many times and see’s shock than love mix in. “Oh baby..” Louis says as he picks up one of his arms and ghosts over the cuts. A second later he feels damp lips kissing his scars. Each arms being pressed onto by thin lips. “This is going to stop eventually and I’m going to help you with this okay Harry? I love you and I can’t stand you hurting yourself like this.” Harry searches Louis’ eyes for hesitance but sees complete truth. He tears up and then tears escape as he hugs Louis so tight he probably hurting him.  
”Thank you Louis.”  
“Don’t need to thank me babe.”

A few months later Harry is finally cut free. Only old scars are on his arms and Louis still kisses them at night before they go to bed. And yes that means they moved in together in an apartment after they graduated. They made love after they moved into the apartment and it was sweet and slow just like Harry liked it, they had each other’s name on their lips at the end of the night. Sure Harry still has thoughts about it but he immediately goes to Louis and those thoughts disappear. He’s finally happy and he gets his happy ending like in the Disney movies with his prince. And maybe they’re not like an ordinary princess and price, with flower crowns and eyeliner but Harry wouldn’t trade it for the world. And even when they get strange looks from people he still wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Words:4,130  
>  A/N: Longest oneshot I have ever made I think. I’m actually proud of this one and it took three days to complete the whole thing. Hope you guys like it... Feedback?


End file.
